Daddy's Little Girl
by Pinkranger506
Summary: Tommy has been killed, what will his little girl do when her daddy's gone?


DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL:

Rating: PG13 for some slight language and some rape references.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers in fact the only thing I own is the plot, and Emma Oliver.

A/N: Bold are flashbacks. And this is a sequel to another story called 'There Goes My Life'

The phone rang at Emma Oliver's home in Florida, she fell off the bed to answer it before her roommate Elizabeth could reach it, she hadn't realised that Elizabeth wasn't home.

"Hello, Emma and Elizabeth's room, this is Emma." Emma answered the phone.

"Hey, Punk." Jason Scott said into the phone, sounding a little sad.

"Hey, Uncle Jase. What's going on, why are you crying?" Emma asked, suddenly worried. "Is Mama okay?"

"Yeah, baby, your Mama's just fine." Jason said, as he sniffled, not really wanting to tell her.

"Was Daddy hurt while teaching after school?" Emma asked.

"Emma, hun, you'd better sit down." Jason told her.

Emma walked over to her bed and sat down. "Okay, Uncle Jase, I'm sitting. Now what's going on?" she demanded.

"Baby, your Dad is dead, he was hit by a drunk driver late last night and passed away this morning, your Mom said to tell you that he said he loved you right before he died." Jason told his awful news to Tommy's only child, his little girl.

"Why would anyone want to kill Daddy?" Emma asked, softly on the verge of tears herself now.

"We don't know honey, it was an accident." Jason tried to calm her down.

"No, Daddy said everything happens for a reason. Tell me who would want Daddy dead." Emma demanded.

"Emma, will you shut up and listen to me? Thank you, now your dad was walking across the street and some drunk didn't see him and hit him." Jason explained.

"Is Mama there?" Emma asked.

"Sorry baby, she went to arrange the funeral. She told me to call you while she was out." Jason told her.

"When?" Emma asked.

"When, what?" Jason asked, confused.

"When is the funeral?" Emma asked.

"Oh, in three days, and your mama told me to tell you to write the

eulogy for the funeral." Jason told the young woman.

"Three days, eulogy. Gotcha." Emma said through her sobs.

"'Bye, kiddo, and Emma, you know if you need anything just call Uncle Jason, right?" Jason told her.

"Yeah. 'Bye, Uncle Jase." Emma said as she hung up.

Elizabeth walked in just as Emma's tears were starting to calm down a little.

"What happened to you? You look like someone just killed your dog or your best friend." Elizabeth, always the jokester, cracked as she caught sight of the state of her best friend and roommate.

"Worse. My Daddy." Emma said, and the sobs started again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess my joke wasn't funny to you then since I..." Elizabeth trailed off as she walked over and sat by her friend on the bed.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Elizabeth asked, softly, she knew when it wasn't the time for jokes and now was NOT the time for jokes.

"Actually, I think there may be a way for you to help me feel a little better." Emma said thoughtfully.

"What?" Elizabeth asked her friend, eager to help out.

"Well the funeral is in three days and I have to write a eulogy, I want you to come home with me for the funeral." Emma said, still sobbing.

"Okay, I just want you to know that you owe me one." Elizabeth agreed.

"Thank you Elizabeth. It will mean a lot to me to have my best friend with me." Emma said as she got out a notebook.

'What the hell am I gonna put in this thing?' Emma thought.

_Daddy take me with you_

_I promise I'll be good_

_Daddy, this is next time_

_And Mama said I could_

**A five year old Emma Oliver looked up at her Daddy.**

**"Daddy, Pwese take me wit you, I'll be dood I prwmise."**

**"Next time Emma." Tommy Oliver said, softly, looking down at his little girl.**

**"But, Daddy this _is_ next time, and Mama said I could." Emma said out of sheer despration.**

**"I doubt that, but we'll ask her. Come here." Tommy said as he bent down and picked up his baby.**

**"Kimberly can she go with me to the Do-Jo, she tried to tell me that you said it was okay, but I had to ask you first." Tommy said. **

**"Sure, I need a break anyway, the last time you went in, she cried for three hours, fell asleep and cried till she heard your truck." Kimberly told her husband. "Just be good Emma."**

**"Bye-bye, Mama." Emma said from her perch on Tommy's shoulders.**

_Sitting in the front seat_

_Riding downtown with an ice-cream cone_

_I'd wrapped him around my little finger_

_Tighter than my baby curls_

**"Daddy, tan I pwease have a chocolate ice-y cream cone, pwetty pwease?" Emma asked on the way to the Do-Jo.**

**"You always make such a mess with ice cream cones, baby." Tommy said.**

**"Otay, but I rewelly wanted an ice-y cream cone." Emma said looking down and starting to tear up. **

**"Okay, baby, but let's make it vanilla since you're wearing a white dress. How's that sound?" Tommy gave in.**

**"Otay!" Emma agreed, brightening up.**

_You can make a tear go a long long way_

_When you're Daddy's Little girl_

Emma smiled as she thought of that day, she remembered some of it, it was still so hard to think of how her father had been killed, but she had to finish this that night if she wanted Uncle Billy to type it for her when she got home the next day.

_My daddy was a wonderful man, he was only 19 when I was born, but still, he loved me and cared about me when most would have ran, he stayed and put up with me, like when he was teaching at the Do-Jo when I was 5 years old, I wanted so badly to go with him, and it was his busiest day of the week with 6 classes of 4 and 5 year olds to teach, but he still took me, and bought me ice cream. _

It was a start, but it was nowhere good enough for her daddy. Then again she never though anything was good enough for her daddy.

_Well he tightened my bike chain from seven to thirteen_

**"Emma, sweetheart, are you sure you want me to take off your training wheels, you're only seven, but I suppose since the chain needs tightened anyway I could take them off and help you learn." Tommy told his daughter.**

**"Really, Daddy, I'm the only little girl on the street with training wheels, I _need_ them off." Emma begged.**

**"Okay, but I reserve the right to say I told you so when you hit the mailbox or the car or me." Tommy told Emma as he went to work.**

**Soon he had the training wheels off and the chain tightened, and was teaching Emma the art of two-wheel bike riding.**

**When she tried it she hit Tommy the first time, because he knew what was gonna happen and jumped between the bike and the pool. The second try she did hit the mailbox, she cried a little, but didn't stop trying, on the third try she hit the car and busted her lip open.**

Emma chuckled as she remembered that the very next day she made him put the training wheels back on, and didn't try again until she was 8.

'He did say I told you so, as he was putting the training wheels back on.' She remembered.

_I remember when I was 7 years old and I wanted my training wheels off my bike, Daddy told me I would hit either the mailbox, the car, or him. He was wrong, I hit all three. The next day I made him put those training wheels back and wouldn't let him take them back off till I turned 8. And only then when he promised me we would learn in the grass field at Uncle Jason's house._

It was getting there, Emma realised that she had been a pretty stupid little kid at that point.

'But he always loved me at the end of the day, even when I screwed up royally. He was there to help me up and help me through.' Emma thought as she started to cry.

_He taught me to drive when I was a wild thing_

**"Emma, keep the car on your side of the yellow lines." Tommy said patently.**

**"But, Daddy I wanna pass this jerk." Emma pouted.**

**"Emma, I'd let you, but we are in a no passing zone." Tommy told her, chuckling, she was worse than he was when he had been that age.**

**"Daddy, wasn't it Maple Street that we were supposed to turn on to get to Uncle Jase's house?" Emma had asked.**

**"Yes, why?" Tommy asked.**

**"Because I already turned on it." Emma said.**

**"There's Jase." Tommy said.**

**"Let's give him a scare." Emma said.**

**"No." Tommy told her firmly.**

**"But Daddy, I want to scare him." Emma said.**

**"NO!" Tommy raised his voice to her for the first time in her life.**

**"I'm sorry, Daddy, I'm being a brat." Emma told him, as the first tear began to fall from her eyes.**

**"Baby, pull the car over." Tommy said softly.**

**Emma did as she was told, not wanting to be yelled at again.**

**"Come here." Tommy said, holding out his arms for a hug.**

**Emma gladly went to him. "Are you mad, Daddy?" she asked softly her voice slightly muffled by his shirt.**

**"Nope, just saw a little bit of myself in you just then and it scared me." Tommy told her. "I'm sorry I yelled."**

**"I forgive you, Daddy." Emma said, as she pulled away, and started the car and drove the rest of the way into Jason's driveway and parked.**

_I remember when Daddy was teaching me to drive, I so badly wanted to give Uncle Jase a little scare, and Daddy yelled at me for the first time in my life. It shocked me into tears, and I was 16 at the time. But he told me that he had seen himself in me and it scared him, he thought I wanted to hit Jase, although it has been tempting a few times, Daddy never hit anyone. I know I never had a hand raised to me growing up, but he only had to threaten it and I was sobbing and apologising. My only question now is what is going to happen when I get out of line now? Who will stop me?_

Emma re-read what she had so far. It looked good, but the one person she wanted to show what she had written was gone, forever, she'd never see him again, and with every word she wrote, she realised that more and more. It hurt.

_He preached and he prayed_

_While I made some mistakes_

_That I wouldn't have made if I'd a done it his way_

**"Emma, that boy is trouble, you shouldn't date him." Tommy warned Emma about a boyfriend she'd had back in her first year of High School.**

**"Daddy, you know good and well that I love Donny, and that I always will." Emma said, as she finished her make-up.**

**"Baby, I'm just trying to help you, to keep you from getting hurt." Tommy said, looking sad and tired.**

**"Well, don't. I can take care of myself, and I don't need your advice EVER!" Emma had screamed as she went out to meet Donny.**

**"So, Emma," Donny had said later that night at a party he had drug her to at one of his friends houses. "Do you wanna go upstairs with me and show me what you're made of?"**

**"No I don't, I just wanna go home and go to bed." Emma had replied.**

**"Too bad, cause we're going to go upstairs and you are gonna take it all off." Donny said angrily as he grabbed Emma's wrist and started pulling her up the stairs.**

**"Hey, Donny, why don't I call my Daddy, and Mama, and tell them that I'm gonna be late? Then I can." Emma asked.**

**"Well, alright, but no funny business." Donny told her.**

**"I'll have to make the call outside so they can hear me on my cell." Emma told him.**

**"Okay."**

**Emma went outside, got her phone out of her purse and called home.**

**Tommy answered. "Hello, Oliver residence."**

**"Daddy, it's me, Emma." Emma told her father.**

**"Baby, are you alright?" Tommy asked, sensing the fear in his daughter's voice.**

**"No, Daddy, you were right about Donny, he wanted to rape me." Emma broke into sobs.**

**"Are you still anywhere near him?" Tommy asked.**

**"No, I'm outside the house." Emma said.**

**"Where are you?" Tommy asked.**

**"Am I in trouble?" Emma demanded.**

**"No baby, now where are you so I can come get you." Tommy told her.**

**"Daddy, I'll meet you on the corner of 5th and Pine." Emma told her father.**

**"Okay." Tommy said and hung up the phone.**

_I remember this one boy Donny, I dated him when I was in High School, he tried to rape me at a party, so I called Daddy, and he saved me._

_That wasn't the only time my Daddy got me out of a tough situation, it was the first of many times that I was bailed out by my father, and I was grateful for it, and looking back he always tried to warn me when I was about to get in over my head, but I always wound up screaming at him and going anyway. I regret that now, and I never apologised. That makes me feel even worse._

Emma was just starting to see that she had really hurt her father at different points in her life, but the good times were more often.

'I just wish I had said I was sorry when I screwed up like that.' Emma thought.

_Now he hugs me when he sees me_

_And we talk about the past_

_He tries to give me money_

_And I try to give it back_

**There was a time about 2 months before, when Emma went home for a visit.**

**Tommy had pulled her aside, to hug her and slip her three hundred dollars.**

**"Daddy, you can't afford this." Emma had protested, as she tried to give it back.**

**"Oh no you don't, Emma, you need that money, take it, I want to see my little girl happy." Tommy had explained softly.**

**"But, Daddy, I don't need the money." Emma protested again.**

**"Look Emma just take it, I just want to see my baby happy." Tommy said again.**

**"Dad, I am NOT a BABY anymore, I am 19 years old, and I will NOT take the money!" Emma had yelled as she forced him to take it back.**

**She had not seen the hurt in his eyes after she ran out the door to go back to school.**

**Her mother had called that night to tell her what had happened.**

**"Emma, you really upset him this time." Kimberly had told her.**

**"Mama, I don't care right now, I'm sick of being treated like I'm five years old, and need him to take care of me." Emma had said stubbornly.**

**"Look, Emma, I just want you to hear me out on this one. Your Daddy is lying on the bed in YOUR room crying like someone shot his puppy." Kimberly said.**

**"Mama, I DON'T CARE!!! I AM NOT TAKING HIS MONEY, YOU GUYS DON'T HAVE IT TO SPARE!!" Emma had yelled as she slammed down the phone.**

_He tried to give me money the very last time that I saw him. I wouldn't take it, I broke his heart that day, and I think it was one of the worst things I ever did, not because I didn't take the money, but because I screamed at him, screamed at Mama and hung up on her. And for making Daddy, cry and I never got a chance to say I was sorry, that's what hurts the most, that I never got the chance to tell him that I was sorry that I hurt him. If I could go back and do that last thing again, knowing what I know now, I would have taken the money, hugged him, and maybe stayed for a little longer, or maybe even took him with me to buy something. But since I don't have a time machine, I can't do that and that hurts almost worse than his dieing, in a way. I Love You DADDY._

Emma read over the finished product as it was almost time to read the whole thing out loud to everyone.

She took a deep breath, grabbed her purse, and her notes, then walked to the front of the room.

"I was asked to give the eulogy. But first I want to say that I'm sorry for the way I acted before Mama." Emma said before she started.

"_My daddy was a wonderful man, he was only 19 when I was born, but still, he loved me and cared about me when most would have ran, he stayed and put up with me, like when he was teaching at the Do-Jo when I was 5 years old, I wanted so badly to go with him, and it was his busiest day of the week with 6 classes of 4 and 5 year olds to teach, but he still took me, and bought me ice cream. _

_Then when I was 7 years old and I wanted my training wheels off my bike, Daddy told me I would hit either the mailbox, the car, or him. He was wrong, I hit all three. The next day I made him put those training wheels back and wouldn't let him take them back off till I turned 8. And only then when he promised me we would learn in the grass field at Uncle Jason's house._

_When Daddy was teaching me to drive, I so badly wanted to give Uncle Jase a little scare, and Daddy yelled at me for the first time in my life. It shocked me into tears, and I was 16 at the time. But he told me that he had seen himself in me and it scared him, he thought I wanted to hit Jase, although it has been tempting a few times, Daddy never hit anyone. I know I never had a hand raised to me growing up, but he only had to threaten it and I was sobbing and apologising. My only question now is what is going to happen when I get out of line now? Who will stop me?_

_Then there was this one boy Donny, I dated him when I was in High School, he tried to rape me at a party, so I called Daddy, and he saved me._

_That wasn't the only time my Daddy got me out of a tough situation, it was the first of many times that I was bailed out by my father, and I was grateful for it, and looking back he always tried to warn me when I was about to get in over my head, but I always wound up screaming at him and going anyway. I regret that now, and I never apologised. That makes me feel even worse._

_He tried to give me money the very last time that I saw him. I wouldn't take it, I broke his heart that day, and I think it was one of the worst things I ever did, not because I didn't take the money, but because I screamed at him, screamed at Mama and hung up on her. And for making Daddy, cry and I never got a chance to say I was sorry, that's what hurts the most, that I never got the chance to tell him that I was sorry that I hurt him. If I could go back and do that last thing again, knowing what I know now, I would have taken the money, hugged him, and maybe stayed for a little longer, or maybe even took him with me to buy something. But since I don't have a time machine, I can't do that and that hurts almost worse than his dieing, in a way. I Love You DADDY."_

_He spoke of good-byes more then I knew_

_The look in his eyes_

_He's saying to me_

'_Let me help you all I can while I'm still in this world._

_What'll you do when your daddy's gone and your daddy's little girl?'_

Emma realised just then that her father was a strong man, and he would want her to be as strong as she could for her Mama, but as she went to the cemetery around a year later, she knew that she hadn't been very strong at the time.

She walked around until she found the headstone that bore her father's name.

'THOMAS DAVID OLIVER

1961-1999

WONDERFUL HUSBAND AND FATHER

WILL BE MISSED BY ALL HE HAS LEFT

BEHIND.'

Emma had memorised these words in the past year but seeing them helped her to keep from pretending that he was gonna walk through the door at any moment, and say he was sorry for being so late.

"Daddy, I still miss you so much. It still hurts. When does it quit? I'm sorry for everything bad and hurtful that I ever did to you. I love you Daddy." Emma finished as she started to sob again, everyday she sobbed for at least an hour, just to keep from doing it when the other kids in her college started talking about going home to see their fathers.

"It's okay baby." Jason said walking up behind her.

"Uncle Jase, you scared me!" Emma cried, laughing through her sobs.

"What, thought Tommy came back to get you?" Jason teased her.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Emma admitted feeling foolish as she said it.

"I know it's hard on you." Jason said. "Why don't we go get some ice cream."

"Okay." Emma said. "I just have to do one thing first."

"Alright." Jason said, watching her.

Emma ran to where she had dropped her coat and purse, grabbed a white rose and a red one and placed them on the grave.

"Mama told me everything last year after the funeral." Emma told Jason.

"Oh." was all Jason said.

They walked off together.

_What'll I do when my Daddy's gone_

_And I'm Daddy's little girl_

THE END


End file.
